


Three Pizzas

by penguincub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, Feeder Derek Hale, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby! stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguincub/pseuds/penguincub
Summary: After a pack pizza night Derek confronts Stiles about his recent weight gain.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Three Pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so please be nice! I would appreciate any comments or kudos if you enjoy! 
> 
> I know this kink is not for a lot of people so please only read it if you're going to be nice.
> 
> Apologies for any spelling mistakes etc. I had no one to beta so they are all my own fault. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! <3

Derek was watching Stiles, he was slumped on the couch next to him. His tight shirt had ridden up over his rounded middle and he was subconsciously rubbing his flabby gut which actually spilled into his lap. Derek knew his pupils must be blown, he hadn’t said a word since Stiles had started doing it, he just sat and watched as the stuffed man tried desperately to reduce the pressure that had built in his belly. It had been a pack pizza night, they had polished off ten pizzas between all of them, nothing too crazy when you thought about the other wolves and how much more food they needed to consume to keep up their energy. What was shocking however was the fact that Stiles had been the one to eat a full three of those pizzas. Derek didn’t think the rest of the pack had noticed, but Derek had. He’d been watching Stiles for months now, sneaking extra plates of food when he thought no one was looking, finishing off any leftovers that the pack had left, all of the extra eating had definitely taken a toll on Stiles’ weight. He must have gained over a hundred pounds this past year because Derek isn’t sure how he could look this huge and soft without really putting in the effort. 

He eyed the thick rolls of fat that he could see through the back of Stiles’ overly tight shirt, he didn’t know why Stiles hadn’t bought any new clothes yet. All of his t-shirts were stuck to him and most of them barely reached past his belly button, leaving a large sliver of his gut hanging over the waistband of his pants everyday. Every time Derek saw him all he wanted to do was pin Stiles against a wall and sink his hands into that soft fat, worship his huge gut, feed him until he could barely move. He had a feeling Stiles would like that, but he didn’t want to scare him off. 

Derek had had a crush on Stiles forever, even before he’d started putting on weight. But now…

Derek wasn’t sure how he was managing to maintain control, his hands were so close to Stiles’ protruding gut, all he had to do was reach out and he would be able to feel that soft mound of fat, make Stiles feel better, he could even take away some of the pain that Stiles must be feeling. 

Stiles groaned beside him, his long fingers still caressing his soft gut, ‘Think I overdid it a bit, Der, I’m so full.’ 

Derek swallowed, ‘I’m not surprised Stiles, I watched you eat three of those pizzas tonight.’

‘But they were so good, Der. Had to finish them, didn’t want them to go to waste.’

Derek chuckled, ‘I’m sure you didn’t.’ 

Stiles turned to him, a look of feigned outrage on his face. ‘I didn’t.’

Derek hummed a skeptical response, nodding in agreement. There was no way any of those pizzas would have gone to waste, the pack were here constantly, they would  
have got eaten.

‘I’m sure that’s what happened, you got fat, because you didn’t want any food going to waste this whole year.’ Derek couldn’t help himself now, he poked a long finger into Stiles soft, swollen gut.

‘Hey!’ Stiles squirmed under his touch, ‘Stop that, it’s just some temporary pudge. No big deal.’

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking straight into Stiles’ eyes, before placing one of his hands across the vast expanse of Stiles belly, Stiles stilled. Derek grabbed a handful of chub and shook, watching the fat jiggle across his body, ‘That is not temporary pudge, Stiles, that is a huge gut you have there. How much do you weigh now, 280? 290?’ 

Stiles’ face was red, his eyes blown wide with shock and arousal. No one had called him out on his weight yet, he’d known all year it had kind of got out of control, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He’d weighed himself just that morning, he had had to grab his phone to take a picture of his weight because his belly was now so big he couldn’t see past it to look at the scale. He had been both shocked and pleased to find that he was at the top end of his scale, he was going to have to invest in a new one soon to accommodate his growing gut. Stiles swallowed before answering, ‘296’.

Derek let out a breath, ‘Jesus, Stiles, getting so fat.’ 

‘I know,’ Stiles almost whined, ‘I just can’t help it Der, I like food, it’s not my fault I got this huge.’

‘Sure it isn’t.’ Derek stared hungrily at his swollen belly and gave Stile’s gut a little pat. 

Stiles groaned again, ‘Don’t Der, I’m so full. I feel like I’m gonna burst.’

‘Maybe I can help with that.’ Derek pulled Stiles, so he was laying across the couch before straddling the man's hips. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him, Stiles looking like a beached whale and Derek’s hands the only way to help him. His pupils must have been huge as he took in the giant gut before him. 

‘Please Der,’ Stiles moaned.

Derek didn’t need to be asked twice, he placed both his hands on his belly, rubbing big circles with his hands, loving the feel of Stiles’ soft gut beneath them, he drew some of the pain with them. Stiles breathing caught. 

‘You like that?’ Derek asked, curiously. 

Stiles whimpered, nodding his head enthusiastically. It was then that Derek realised how hard Stiles was, he was right in front of Stiles crotch and he could clearly make out the bulge growing in his pants. Derek knew Stiles wasn’t the only one, he had felt his own dick getting hard the moment he had got his hands on Stiles’ newly formed body. 

Derek couldn’t help himself, he let out a soft growl, before leaning down and placing a hungry kiss on Stiles’ lips. ‘Getting so fucking fat, Stiles. Got so big so fast.’ Stiles could barely think through the haze of lust. Derek’s big hands kneading his doughy gut made him so hard, but so was Derek. He liked him like this, Stiles realised, stuffed to the point he could barely move. That made Stiles even harder, chasing Derek’s mouth hungrily for more kisses. 

Derek kept talking between them, ‘You’re such a tease Stiles. You keep wearing those shirts, those jeans when you know full well they stopped fitting you months ago. Could hardly keep my hands off you, seeing your fat gut hanging out in public, people staring at how big you are.’

‘Didn’t realise it was so obvious,’ Stiles replied, breathily, he had known his clothes had gotten a tad small and he had had to stop wearing his jeans months ago, nowhere near able to pull them over his chubby thighs, but even his sweats were starting to dig in to his growing belly, he would have to get a new pair soon or start forgoing clothes all together, not that he thought Derek would mind that given his new appreciation for his bigger form. 

‘Fuck, Stiles, how could you not see how big you were getting, how fucking fat you were getting.’ Derek growled, hands still roaming over Stiles huge gut, he even got one hand under Stiles’ heavy form so he could play with the rolls of fat on his back.

Stiles’ head tilted back, the pleasure he was getting purely from Derek’s touch was amazing, ‘Derek, fuck-’ Stiles cried out, as Derek sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, his chest was much softer too, his shirts had done nothing to hide his growing man boobs. 

‘Need you to fuck me, Der.’ Stiles requested.

Derek growled in agreement, his cock was so hard now, he could feel pre-cum wetting the inside of his boxers. Fuck, he was so gone, no one had ever had this effect on him before. 

‘You sure you’re not too full still?’ He asked, jokingly.

Stiles shook his head quickly, a silent plea on his face. How could he refuse, Derek thought. Derek tore off his own shirt, his own chiseled abs a pure opposite to the flabby, soft form beneath him. Derek couldn’t wait to feel the contrast when he pressed them together, Stiles’ fat conforming to his fit frame. He almost came just thinking about it. 

‘Arms up.’ He ordered Stiles. Derek pulled off the shirt that frankly was doing less work than an actual crop top, it had already risen way past Stiles’ thick chest anyway.  
Derek next went to Stiles sweatpants, expecting to find a lot of give in the waistband, ‘Jesus, Stiles, even these are digging in.’ 

‘I know,’ Stiles replied, ‘definitely going to need a new pair.’ 

Derek pulled them off and admired the red marks littering across Stiles stomach, from where the pants had been digging into Stiles’ massive form. They weren’t the only things to admire on Stiles’ now completely bare gut. Silver and red stripes were all over Stiles underbelly and gut, stretch marks from his unstoppable gluttony. He couldn’t believe he had never noticed them before, Derek supposed he’d never felt comfortable to look his fill until now. They went all around his sides, his love handles, his muffin top, there were even some crawling up his back. 

‘So fucking fat, Stiles.’ Derek growled, grabbing a handful of Stile’s gut and jiggling it again. Stiles tilted his head back, gasping in pleasure. Derek needed to fuck him right now, had never needed to do anything more in his life, he thought. 

He pulled down his own pants and took his boxers with them. His big dick already stood to attention. Stiles had the audacity to look hungry when he saw it, it almost sent Derek over the edge. Derek quickly pulled down Stiles’ own underwear, his own dick coming to rest on Stiles large gut. Derek had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

‘Need you on your knees,’ he said, whispering in Stiles ear, ‘Want to feel that heavy gut hanging down while I fuck you.’

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He flipped himself over onto his hands and knees, his huge gut a massive weight, but he didn’t mind, it turned him on more actually to feel how gravity reacted to his fat form. He just hoped he’d be able to hold himself in this position for long enough, his chubby arms already weakening from his massive gut. 

Stile’s heard Derek open a draw and click off the cap of something. He almost began rutting into the couch he was so hard, the anticipation of Derek’s big dick filling him up. Suddenly he felt Derek’s strong form behind him once again, he could feel that big cock against his backside.

‘You ready?’ Derek asked. 

‘Yes, Derek, please, just fuck me,’ Stiles whined.

He felt Derek chuckle against his back. ‘Patience.’ 

Derek slipped a thick finger into Stiles’ hole, the lube Derek had just opened had warmed slightly to his hand. He let Stiles adjust before sliding in another finger, and then another, gently opening him up. Stiles was using all of his self control not to just start riding Derek’s fingers right there. Derek scissored him for a while making sure Stiles was comfortable and then pulled them out. Stiles whimpered with the lack of him.

‘Derek please, can’t wait much longer,’ he begged.

Derek’s hands made their way to his chunky love handles, each hand grabbing as much fat as he could as he lined himself up to Stiles hole. He pushed into Stiles slowly, Stiles was so tight even with Derek opening him up. Once Stiles had adjusted, Derek started moving slowly. One of Derek’s hands found their way around Stiles’ wide middle and just kept fondling his huge gut, which jiggled with every one of Derek’s thrusts. 

‘Fuck, Stiles,’ Derek said breathily, ‘So fucking fat, so gorgeous. Want you to get so much bigger, want you to struggle to stand up you're so fucking fat.’

Stiles didn’t know if it was the words Derek was saying or the hand caressing his huge gut, or the fact that Derek’s huge dick had been hitting his prostate, ‘Fuck Der, I’m gonna cum.’

Derek started slamming harder into Stiles now, the larger man’s fat jiggling from head to toe. Derek was mesmerised. He felt his release coming just as he heard Stiles get his. ‘Fuck Stiles-’ He rode his way through his orgasm, Stiles breathing heavily in front of him, as he blissfully came too. 

They both collapsed on the sofa, admittedly, there wasn’t much room for Derek with Stiles fat gut, but he made it work. They lay there for a few moments in silence, both of them enjoying the high of their orgasm. Stiles’ face was flushed from the exertion of holding up his body weight, he was breathing heavily too. Now he was back on his back Derek couldn’t help the hand that curled round the other man’s belly. He grabbed another handful of gut and began massaging it. 

‘Still can’t believe how big you’ve gotten, Stiles.’

Stiles hummed in agreement, completely blissed out, ‘Still can’t believe you’re into it,’ Stiles said patting the highest crest of his gut. 

‘Believe it.’ Derek said, leaning over to kiss Stiles once more. 

‘Did you mean what you said?’ Stiles asked, after a few moments.

‘What?’ 

‘About you wanting me to get so fat I would struggle to stand up?’ Stiles said, a glint of curiosity in eyes.

Fuck, Derek thought, he’d been so caught up, he couldn’t believe he’d said that. It was true, he admitted to himself, but -

Derek nodded hesitantly, waiting to see Stiles’ response. 

Stiles hummed, ‘I wonder how much pizza that would take. I’m a little hungry now, could probably eat a bit more after all that exercise.’ Stiles patted his flabby gut again.  
A grin spread over Derek’ face. ‘Well, we could always order some more food, wouldn’t want you wasting away on me.’ 

‘Definitely not. I could go for some chinese, or maybe some more pizza, or ice-cream.’

Derek nodded, ‘I’ll handle it. I might call a couple of places, give you a variety to choose from. Why don’t you take a nap, I’ll wake you when the food gets here, don’t want you being too worn out after that workout.’

Derek got up and started tapping away on his phone, ordering the food no doubt. Stiles grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and pulled it over himself. He admittedly was worn out, he hadn’t done that much exercise in months. He drifted off into a deep sleep and was woken an hour or so later when a knock came at the door. Stiles heaved himself into a sitting position, pulling his boxers back on from where they’d been discarded on the floor.  
Derek answered it, newly dressed and showered in a black henley and a pair of grey sweats. 

‘Order for Derek?’ The delivery man asked.

Derek nodded.

‘Here you go, man.’ Derek was handed three huge bags of food. ‘Lot of food, are you having a party or something?’ the delivery man asked. 

‘Something like that,’ Derek replied, handing him a tip.

The delivery man left and Derek brought over the full bags of take out.  
‘Fuck, Der, that’s a lot. I’m hungry, but I’m not sure I can eat all of this.’ Stiles said. His stomach betrayed him and growled hungrily, smelling the greasy food from within.

‘Your big gut seems to disagree with you Stiles,’ Derek said fondly, handing Stiles a box of deep fried chicken balls from the chinese. Stiles’ mouth began to water.  
Even if he couldn’t finish it all, he ought to give it a go, Stiles thought determinedly. 

Derek flicked on the TV and Stiles began eating, Derek seemed to be paying more attention to Stiles than to the screen, but Stiles didn’t mind. If Derek wanted to worship and enable his growing fat gut, he wasn’t going to stop him. 

About half-way through the mountain of food, Stiles started to slow, his belly starting to get tight again. Derek noticed and began rubbing soothing circles over his mountain of fat. Fuck, that felt good, Stiles thought. 

‘I’m going to get so fucking fat,’ Stiles stated.

Derek said nothing, he just smirked as he continued rubbing Stiles’ already humongous gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Please leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
